A Magical creature's story
by Emzoly
Summary: Sarah,the daughter of the Huntsmaster, is sent on a mission with Rose to find and kill the American Dragon as well as a few other creatures. Will Jake get the message that Sarah is trying to tell?
1. Sarah and her cousin

Disclaimer: I do not own American Dragon. This story takes place a few months after Rose left Jake. Please give good coments

Sarah, a 14 year-old girl with black hair sat in the corner of a dark room; her face was buried in her knees. She lifted her head a bit just so her green eyes could be visible. She scratched her chained leg and removed her left leather glove. It reveled a clawed hand with a blue dragon birthmark wrapped around her wrist.

As you might of guessed Sarah is apart of the Hunts Clan but you will find why she is tied up in a bit .

A door opened at the top of the stairway. A young girl masked up to her bright blue eyes; the only visible skin on her body besides the long blond braid. The girl walked down the stairs slowly not leaving her eyes off of Sarah.

"So I am to call you Hunts Girl, or Rose?" Sarah asked putting the glove back on her hand. "You are to call me Hunts Girl beast," Rose said walking closer to Sarah.

"Ouch, I'm apart of the Clan yet I can't get any sympathy out of any of you. But I guess you have your reasons, I have a fate to seal yet I'm cursed as a beast as you say." Sarah replied standing up and bowing slightly and then sat back down.

Rose went for her back pocket and Sarah put her hands behind her back and removed both her gloves and was ready to strike if needed. Rose pulled a crossed shaped key and unlocked Sarah's chain. "You will come and speak with the Hunts Master." Rose said turning away and walking towards the door. Sarah was surprised she stood up and put her gloves back on and followed Rose out the door. It had been a long time since she had seen her father.


	2. Tracking

Sarah quietly followed Rose up the stairs into the upper chambers. When they got into the room, a large leather chair slowly turned and the person who sat in it was the Huntsmaster. He stared at her with an evil glare. " I have brought her," Rose spoke bowing to her Uncle. "Good, now beast," He said directing to Sarah. "Since you are apart of the Huntsclan you will be the tool in helping Huntsgirl to find and slay the American Dragon," He stopped. "Please retake your true form," He said to Sarah as she bent down. Her hands mutated into claws and the gloves broke free. Her face grew into a wolf's snout hair grew on her body. The blue dragon mark still remained on her now paw. Sarah had now transformed into a werewolf. "Good now Huntsgirl give the werewolf something of the American Dragons so it can find it." The Huntsmaster said turning the chair away from them. Rose reached into her pocket and pulled a red dragon scale. Sarah sniffed it and studied it with her yellow eyes. Her mind raced with the new smell she could smell the dragon who was around six miles away.

Jake had just left school and was heading towards his Grandfather's shop. Trixe and Spud were walking with him "Hey what's up Jakie?" Trixe said sounding worried 'cause Jake looked as if he didn't look so good. Jake snapped out of his trance "What oh nothing I just have a strange feeling that I'm being tracked," He said looking behind him. "Well you can use your dragon powers to knock them out," Spud said putting his hands into his pockets. Jake sighed, "Did you here? Rose's cousin is transferring here tomorrow. I wonder if she's cute." Brad said as he walked by Jake and the others. "Hold up, did you know that Rose had a cousin?" Trixe asked Jake. "I had no idea." He replied as he walked into his Grandfather's shop not even knowing that what he was truly being tracked.

Sarah walked alone on the sidewalk towards school. She wore her usual jeans and a t-shirt with chain necklace. She brushed her long hair of her shoulder with one hand and opening the school door with the other. Sarah glanced at her schedule and saw that she had Professor Rotwood for first period. She normally would have skipped school but she had a job to do and this class seemed interesting. Sarah started thinking, 'No one knows where I am after I enter the building,' She shook her head violently. 'No I must finish helping Rose.' Sarah yawned and walked straight into Brad. "Hey miss, watch your step there," He said in a calm and sweet voice. "I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going," she started but Brad cut her off. "Hey I've never seen you before so you must be Rose's cousin. Well I am Brad how is Rose these days anyway I missed her." Sarah sniffed slightly trying to see if Brad was the American Dragon she was looking for. "She is doing fine and yes I am Rose's cousin, my name is Sarah; now if you don't mind I have to get to class," She attempted to walk around Brad but he got in her way. "Where do you think you are going?" He asked in a deep but horse voice. Sarah was starting to get annoyed so she let some of her training skills show and did a front flip over Brad and walked calmly to Professor Rotwood's classroom not knowing that there was a test that very day.


	3. The Test

Jake stopped in front of the steps that led into the school. He could feel that something was going to happen that day. "Dude what's up? If we don't hurry we'll be late," Spud said waving his hand in front of Jake's face. "Huh oh it's nothing, I just remembered about Rotwood's test I didn't really study," Jake responded as he walked into the hall. Trixie and Spud walked next to Jake as they went through the halls that were full of chattering people. "I can't believe it she just flipped right over me and just walked off," A voice floated down the hall, Brad's voice. "Dude that's crazy maybe she's a cheerleader?" One of his friends suggested. "Maybe," Brad said thinking about what his friend had said._ 'Maybe that girl is the one related to Rose,'_ the thought ran through Jakes head as he walked past Brad and his gang.

Jake, Trixie, and Spud walked into Rotwood's classroom and took their seats. Professor Rotwood walked into the room right when the bell rang along with a new girl with long black hair. She wasn't as nice looking as Rose was in Jake's opinion but she was cute. "All right class this is Sarah, she just transferred here so she will be taking Rose's old seat," Rotwood said pointing to the seat next to the window which was right next to Trixie. Sarah walked over to the desk and sat down.


End file.
